Savannah Rose and the Team: The Power of Light
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Savannah and the Team return! When a new villain named Morganthe tries to rewrite the Spiral with her Shadow magic, the Team will need even more powerfull magic to stop her. New and old worlds and secrets will be discovered, new and old friends, new romance and adventure. Be ready for Humor, Friendship, Mysteries, Romance and Adventure! And never forget: "Together, we are strong".
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Starting the 2****nd**** arc a bit more early because it's my favorite arc. Please review, follow and favorite!**** :) **

**Chapter 1: The Return**

This year was totally different for me. I was confident and I wasn't shy. No one bullied me. And the most amazing thing that happened to ma was a discovery – I am a wizard. I was a Sorceress (a Balance wizard), the rarest of all wizards. I was actually even an ultra rare wizard – a wizard of Light (the big irony is that my family (which includes my long-lost sister and doesn't include my parents and grandparents) was full of Light wizards). I learned every spell that my teachers knew, I traveled to new worlds (including my home-world Marleybone) and I (with my friends help) defeated the most feared villain of the Spiral – Malistaire. And this summer I had even bigger adventures: I went into a fantasy world, I befriended my old enemy _again _and I had my most _magical_ birthday ever. But a new adventure is starting for me, which will reveal my lost past… I am Savannah Rose, the Light Sorceress.

_August 29, 17:00,Training Hall, Marleybone Estate, Marleybone_

I kept on training and training, but I couldn't control my Light power, why could I only cast it when I'm in big trouble? All of my friends were busy to come help me due to some leftover problems in all of the worlds. Well _almost_ all of them…

_Mia's part_

Me and Michael were in our Marleybone Estate transformed as a lemur and a wolf telling each other our thoughts about _All Hail King Julien. _As we walked in the Training Hall we yelled "Hey-o!" to Savannah. She got scared and then she accidentally casted a _Light Scorpion _on us (well on _Michael_, a spark from that spell changed my fur colors and I started to look like a ringtail lemur). Luckily, the spell stoped and we turned back to our normal human selves.

"Sorry for that guys, I'm just a beginner on Light magic you know," Savannah said.

" It's ok, it's not like you casted _Judgement_ on us," Michael said.

We all laughed. This is how the new legend began…

_Somewhere in the Spiral…_

" So these are the best students Ravenwood has to offer? We'll see about that… " An unknown lady said.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next stop: Celestia!**


	2. Chapter 2: New World, Old Memories pt1

**Chapter 2: New World, Old Memories**

_September 8, 14:16, the Commons, Wizard City, the Spiral_

Finally the new school year had began a few days ago. Lessons started, students did their homework, learned new spells and had fun. Everything was perfect. Or was it? What I knew is that nothing would be the same for me and my friends. No villains to chase, no monsters to defeat. It felt… wrong…

"Savannah… Savannah! " Patrick yelled. " Were you daydreaming again?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I was. Uh, what were we talking about again? "

"We were talking about that weird Shadow Weaver thing that we saw in Marleybone. You know, that Shadow Weaver that broke the Spiral key to Calestia" Michael said.

"Celestia" Mia said to Michael.

"Oh, right…" I said to everyone. " Well I gotta get back to my Ice homework so see you-"

Just as I was about to leave to my dorm in Ravenwood, Sophia and Matt ran into me.

"Savannah I have to tell you something!" They both shouted.

"Whoa! One of you, please!" I told them.

"Ok, I'll do it." Matt said. "You know that key to Calestia?"

"Celestia! Geez!" Mia spoke to Matt.

"What about it? " Serena asked.

"I'm guessing this will be good news…" Lizzy said.

" Professor Balestrom fixed it! The headmaster told us to come and get you and the whole _Team_!"

After that, we ran to his office. He seemed happy. Well… obviously. Headmaster Ambrose had told us that the Spiral Key to Celestia had finally been fixed. And (of course) I had a flashback…

_Flashback_

" _Finally! We can read this message! " Sophia exclaimed._

_As we used our magic to make the inscriptions from the stone into the machine, the words flashed into regular English. The message wasn't a message at all. It was a call for help. It said:_

" _**Mayday! Mayday! This is Thurston Plunkett, representing the Spiral Geographic Society, seeking assistance! Our survey expedition is stranded on Celestia. We are under attack! Send help immediately! The Umbra Queen has returned! It is the work of Mor…**__ "_

He explained about the trouble with _the_ _Spiral Geographic Society_ being stuck on Celestia. He even gave _us_ the Spiral Key.

"Here is the Spiral Key to Celestia. For obvious reasons, you have more than earned this. " The headmaster said to us. The headmaster gave us a key with astral symbols. It was quite shiny.

As we went to the Wizard City Spiral Door, I became worried. Who was this Mor? Well it can't be Mort from _Madagascar _for 2 reasons: 1. Mort is well… not so bright. 2. He's a _he._

I unlocked the door with the Celestia Key. The portal shined with beautiful ocean-like colors. As we stepped in the portal, we felt a different magical energy surrounding us. Soon, after a short time, we arrived in the mystical world of Celestia.

The thing I didn't understand is why were there domes? My question was soon answered.

"Hey look! We're underwater!" Michael exclaimed. "Hey fishie, fishie!"

Another thing I found strange is that me and my friends didn't have different looks (because when we entered a different world we had different clothes and spells). We looked exactly like we did _before_ we enrolled to Ravenwood.

Although another thing happened… one of the most mysterious things yet. I heard something. I heard… music… It sounded both familiar and different. I knew _why _it sounded familiar. The Marleyboneans were here…

Soon we reached our destination: Celestia Base Camp. A ray of sunlight lit up the whole dome. Some Marleyboneans we fixing steam-powered golems, others were fixing leaks and the rest did other work. Soon, we were noticed by an engineer. She walked up to us and asked.

"Oh, hello there! Did you get our distress call? " She asked.

_To be continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Up next: the first battles of Celestia! Please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
